In a Rut
by pogymanz
Summary: Mewtwo has been getting awfully close to you lately. One Shot. Mewtwo/Male Trainer. It's not just porn, it's the first bit of porn I have ever written.


It was an average day. You were laying down on the grass collecting your thoughts as your pokemon played around you. Except for one, Mewtwo. You recently rescued him and have been comforting and training him. He's grown extremely attached to you. So instead of playing with the rest of your team, he is instead laying in the grass with his head resting on your stomach. You'd like to think you've made a real emotional connection with him. You've never had a pokemon that was this close, or clingy to you do.

You softly caressed his face as he nuzzled into you. It was awfully sweet. You would have never imagined a creature as powerful or as frightening as him would ever act this way. It made you feel special.

Minuets passed and Mewtwo slowly curled himself around you. We was practically on top of you. You legs were tangled with each other, his tail was lazily wrapped around you, and he was nuzzling his face into your neck. It was just too cute. You wrapped your arms around him, and began to doze off.

The cuddling continued day after day. He kept getting more and more touchy feely.

One night you were woken up by a small poke. Your eyes shot open.

"No way" you whispered.

You shifted your hips a bit, and Mewtwo purred and moved his against yours.

Your mouth fell open. Was, was he in season? Can genetically modified pokemon even be in season? In fact you were pretty sure for a long time that Mewtwo didn't even have a sex, just a preferred gender. And yet here you are with an erect Mewtwo phallus rubbing up against your leg.

Was I getting to close to him? Did he get the wrong idea from me? Or is it just an average case of morning wood? The whole thing made your head spin. You decided that it was just something to sort of, sleep on and worry about later.

As you closed your eyes you felt something we against your neck. You looked down to find Mewtwo licking your neck.

You were so unsure about the whole situation, in fact your were 110% sure that everything that was happening was not only a big huge taboo, but probably very illegal as well.

Mewtwo continued to move his hips against yours. You could feel your own member hardening. You didn't want to stop, but you also didn't want to be caught rubbing up against a pokemon.

You let Mewtwo continue to grind against you. His soft mewls turned into low growls. Your hips started to move with his. You whined against the pressure, and as good as it all felt it just wasn't enough.

Too afraid to continue you stopped and pretended to be asleep. Mewtwo's actions stopped after a while. You felt a soft nuzzle against your cheek. You opened your eyes to see the pokemon looking into your eyes. His gaze was so needy. A low masculine voice spoke inside your head "Please?" Your face flushed. "Please." it said again. "I need this. Please."  
You placed a hesitant hand on his face. "O-okay." You said with a shaky voice. You honestly had no idea what you were doing. You were not prepared for this kind of thing. You weren't even sure what all he wanted to do to you exactly.

Mewtwo sat up. Your eyes widened as you saw his length. It had to be at least a foot long, and it was pointed like a horn and a bulbous knot neat the base.. Not at all like yours.

You gulped, your face was beat red, but you somehow found the courage to slide your pajama pants off your legs. Your own erection flinging upwards as the waistband slid off. You tossed your pants to the side, and looked over at Mewtwo.

"I, I don't know what I'm doing." You said "I've never ha-" You were interrupted as Mewtwo pinned your arms down. He began to lick your neck again. Was he giving into old primal instincts? Maybe they were still coded in his brain. He rolled your over to your hands and knees. You whined as his member pressed up against your opening.

You had no lubrication on you, but his member was so coated with precum. It was still rough. He slowly pushed the tip inside, and slowly backed out. Then he slowly pushed more inside of you, little by little. It was agonizing. You hissed and whined at the pain. He continued this until you hit the top of his knot.

Mewtwo purred against your neck. His grip on your waist was so tight. You were sure there were going to be bruises tomorrow. He began to move again, still at a very slow pace. You did your best to control your breathing, you didn't want anyone to hear you, but it was almost impossible to keep anything to yourself as his thrusts grew faster.

He shifted his weight just right, and he began to hit your prostate. You cried out in pleasure. His thrusts quickened. You couldn't take much more, the feeling was too much. You began to cum, but his thrusts continued. You were almost embarrassed at how quickly you came. Your legs shook from over stimulation, you no longer had control over your mouth, and you practically collapsed on the ground as Mewtwo roughly fucked your from behind.

Minuets passed and he had you at the top of his knot. He ground it against you for a good while until it popped in you. You let in a large gasp of air as his cum filled you. His knot began to swell. You whined at the uncomfortable feeling. Mewtwo bent down and gave your neck a few loving licks to calm you down. He wrapped his arms around your stomach, and ground into you still licking your neck.

When the knot's swelling went down he pulled out, and turned you so that your were lying on your back. He helped you slip your pants back on.

"I'm sorry." He said. You looked over at him.

"What do you mean?" You asked.

"That was, . . . " he paused.

"No it was fine. I agreed to it didn't I? It was nice." You smiled and pulled him in to your usual cuddling position. He snuggled his face into your chest, and your both drifted back to sleep.


End file.
